Némésis
by Fougy
Summary: Konoha de nos jours, les ninjas sont toujours présents mais leurs forces se sont divisées. D'un côté ceux aisés descendants d'anciens clans et de l'autres, ceux qui le sont par vocation. Sasuke et Naruto arriveront ils à mettre leur différents de côté?


**Titre: Némésis**

**Genre:** General/Drama

**Disclamer:** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos à Masashi Kishimoto. J'essaierai de ne pas trop les abîmer! ;)

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Résumé:** Konoha de nos jours, les ninjas sont toujours présents mais leurs forces se sont divisées. D'un côté ceux aisés descendant d'anciens clans et de l'autres ceux qui le sont par vocations. Sasuke et Naruto arriveront-ils à mettre leur différents de côté?

**Note:** Merci beaucoupà Feather02 pour sa correction!

* * *

On m'a toujours dit qu'être un ninja était un privilège, un honneur réservé à une faible proportion d'êtres humains; une élite.

Etant né dans une grande famille de ninjas, j'ai longtemps cru aveuglement à ce simple principe qui sonnait dans la bouche de mon père comme un fait et une vérité inébranlable. J'ai donc durant toute mon enfance admiré ces hommes et ces femmes forts, courageux et adulés de tous qui risquent jusqu'à leur vie pour le bien de leur pays et la protection des êtres qui leur sont chers, voulant leur ressembler en tout point.

Déjà rien que mon nom me prédestinait à devenir ninja, Sasuke, en l'honneur de Sasuke Sarutobi qui reste encore de nos jours considéré comme un des plus grand ninjas de ce monde. A l'âge où la plupart des enfants apprenaient encore à lire et à lacer leurs chaussures je manipulais déjà les kunaïs et les shurikens. Pas très bien certes, je touchais rarement ma cible et il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de mes blesser moi-même au début.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques siècles de cela, être ninja était monnaie courante!

C'était d'ailleurs le seul moyen de protection à disposition des villages cachés, mais aujourd'hui avec toute la technologie et les nouvelles armes inventées, même si les shinobis apprennent à les manipuler et à s'en défendre, la mortalité d'un ninja est supérieure à celle d'autrefois, ce qui fait que le nombre d'aspirants à sensiblement chuté. Les rares personnes qui s'aventurent dans cette voie-là sont en majorité les descendants des anciens clans ou des personnes extrêmement motivées. Des huit mille habitants que compte Konoha aujourd'hui, seulement milles sont ninjas, soit trois fois moins que lorsque le village de la feuille était à cinq mille habitants.

Autant dire que j'ai de la chance de m'appeler Uchiwa.

A mes sept ans, mon père m'a inscrit à l'académie ninja, le premier pas vers mon rêve. J'étais si excité! Il y avait plein de gamins partageant le même rêve que moi, le même objectif. Les années ont passé et beaucoup ont abandonné ou se sont fait retirer de l'école par leurs parents qui jugeaient ce métier trop dangereux pour leur progéniture.

A la fin de la dernière année, après l'examen final, il ne restait qu'une vingtaine d'aspirants ninjas de mon année. C'est vraiment peu, et entre ceux qui sont aujourd'hui morts en mission, ceux qui ont été trop gravement blessés pour continuer dans la voie de ninja et ceux qui ont tout simplement pris peur, il n'en reste plus beaucoup de la prétendue élite.

Ça fait maintenant quatre ans que j'ai quitté l'académie pour intégrer la prestigieuse école de ninja "Shodaime no gakku" grâce à l'influence de mon père et à la renommée de mon nom, quatre ans que j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille, quatre ans que je survis, que je vis seul dans une chambre de trois mètre sur quatre et que je ne fréquente personne de " l'extérieur ".

C'est moche, mais à dix-sept ans je peux affirmer que je ne connais strictement rien à la vie d'un adolescent de mon âge. Les sorties, les conflits avec les parents, les cours au lycée et même les amours de jeunesse, je passe totalement à côté de tout ça. Je rate peut-être quelque chose d'important dans ma vie, mais de toute façon comme je ne sais pas si je serai tué lors de ma prochaine mission je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de ne pas être au courant du dernier tube à la mode serait une grands perte.

Je sais que tout les pensionnaires de l'établissement sont dans le même cas que moi, tous sont passés chuunin ou juunin, viennent d'une ancienne famille de ninjas du pays du feu et ne connaissent rien à la vie normale mis à part ce qu'on a jugé bon de nous apprendre pour ne pas se faire repérer durant une mission d'infiltration. Ce qui est vraiment le minimum donc.

Quant aux autres pensionnaires de l'établissement, je ne me mêle pas aux autres plus que nécessaire, à quoi bon tisser des liens avec quelqu'un qui peut disparaître d'un jour à l'autre? En tout ils doivent être une dizaine de jeune de ma section, entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans vivant de la même manière que moi entre entraînements et missions.

Parmi mes "camarades" certains ressortent de la masse comme le fils Nara ou Neji Hyuuga qui sont appelés au même titre que moi de génies. Il y a ausse l'héritière de la Soke, Hinata Hyuuga la cousine de Neji, bien que pour moi elle ne soit pas à sa place ici, ainsi que les descendants de clans moindres comme Kiba Inuzuka et Ino Yamanaka.

Il y avait deux autres garçons au début de l'année, Choji Akimichi et Shino Aburame. Tous les deux morts en mission. Le premier d'une altercation avec un ninja d'Oto et le deuxième d'un assassinat qui a mal tourné. On ne nous en a pas dit plus, ils sont morts en faisant leur boulot, point barre. Je crois qu'Hinata a pleuré à l'annonce de la mort d'Aburame, ils étaient amis à ce qu'il paraît.

Trop faible, comme je disais. Un ninja se doit de rester maître de ses émotions et de rester impassible en toute situation.

Encore une de ces phrases que j'entends depuis ma plus petite enfance et sûrement jusqu'à ma mort.

C'est d'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, les premiers mots prononcés par Hatake Kakashi, le célèbre ninja copieur, ancien membre de l'ANBU, ainsi que mon senseï depuis ces quatre dernières longues années, durant notre première rencontre. D'ailleurs en parlant de Kakashi, mon réveil indique six heures moins le quart, encore une nuit blanche, faut que je me dépêche si je veux pas arriver en retard à l'entraînement.

Je me lève et m'habille rapidement, passant ma main dans ma chevelure décoiffée pour me donner un minimum de tenue.

Dans ma chambre il n'y pas de décorations sur les murs désespérément gris, mis à part un éventail rouge et noir, symbole de mon clan, accroché au dessus de ma tête de lit et un miroir suspendu à une parois, objet oublié par le précédent occupant des lieux. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet en passant: traits tirés, peau pâle, moue boudeuse et regard blasé. Ouais, je suis toujours le même.

On me dit souvent que je suis beau, j'en suis conscient même si je ne fais rien pour l'être d'avantage. A vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu, à la limite mon physique pourrait me servir lors de missions où il faut usé de la séduction.

Six heure. Je me hâte même si je sais parfaitement que je serai trop en avance comparer à notre cher professeur.

L'entraînement se passe dans une salle rectangulaire du rez-de-chaussée de Shodaime no gakku, spécialement aménagée à cet effet. Quand j'arrive il n'y a que Neji qui soit déjà présent, vêtu comme moi d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt moulant avec le col et le bas des manches en résille, notre tenue d'entraînement en quelque sorte. Je le salue d'un bref hochement de tête et me laisse glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte, en position assise. Les autres chuunins arrivent peu à peu par groupes de deux ou plus et finalement il ne manque que Kakashi senseï, pour changer.

Après quinze minutes d'attente, Kakashi Hatake apparaît enfin, accroupi dans un nuage de fumée, son livre douteux à la main. Il nous salua d'un signe de main.

-Yo les jeunes! Désolé pour le retard mais cette fois j'ai une excuse valable.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard blasé, trop habitués aux excuses foireuses du ninja copieur. Kakachi se redressa et rangea son livre dans une de ses poches de derrière avant de lever son regard sur nous.

- Je viens de parler avec Hokage-sama, déclara-t-il. Elle envisage un rapprochement entre notre école et celle de Nidaime.

Pour le coup, tous le fixèrent avec stupeur. Je relevai la tête vers mon senseï. Enfin quelque chose de nouveau pour briser la routine monotone.

- Elle pense qu'affin de consolider les rapports entre les shinobis de Konoha, une meilleure entente entre les deux établissements serait souhaitable, c'est pourquoi un projet sera mis en place dans les prochains jours pour vous rapprocher des autres ninjas de Nidaine no gakku.

Quelques personnes échangèrent des chuchotements dans la salle. Pour ma part je préférai garder le silence et réfléchir à ce que venait de nous annoncer Kakashi senseï.

Ça cachait quelque chose, cette histoire.

Depuis la création de ces deux écoles, Shodaime et Nidaime, qui, à la base, avaient été construites afin de perfectionner l'apprentissage du métier de ninja, un étrange fossé s'était creusé entre les deux lieux; d'un côté les shinobi aisés aux techniques héréditaires et de l'autre les shinobis nés de familles modestes. Tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais une rivalité et un esprit de compétition s'étaient développés, voire même une certaine forme de mépris envers les étudiants de l'autre école.

D'un côté les riches et de l'autre les pauvres, en gros. Pourtant, le système même si il est pourri, marchait depuis des années et il n'y avait aucune raison apparente à ce qu'il soit modifié. Alors pourquoi l'Hokage décidait-elle de tenter d'y mettre fin?

* * *

**Enfin posté ce premier chapitre! Même si c'est plutôt un épilogue je dirai... lol Cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment et j'avais vraiment envie de concrétiser ce projet! Mission accomplie pour ma part, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Une petite review pour me donner votre avis? ;)**


End file.
